


A Fling

by Krisfannum1



Category: American Idol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisfannum1/pseuds/Krisfannum1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allens brother Daniel gets tickets to Bahamas and gives some to Kris and let him choose who he wanted to go with. Kris finds his boyfriend who he really wanted to go with someone else. When he arrives to the Bahamas he eventually falls for Adam but has to leave him for school. Months after that Kris finds someone knew. What happens when he runs across Adam at his College. Will he stay with his boyfriend or will he fall hard for Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I don't know how long this will be but I'm hoping it will be long

Kris is lying down on the sofa eating when Daniel his brother comes in with a huge smile and something in his hand.

“Look what I got” Daniel said happily, and moved in front of the T.V and shut it off.

“Hey, I was watching that” Kris said, glaring at Daniel.

“I got 5 tickets to the Bahamas. Me and Angela are going to be going and there’s three tickets and I don’t have anyone to give them too so I decided you could use them especially with Tyler’s lying problem” Daniel said.

Kris’ face turned sad. “He just lied about one thing” he said lamely.

Daniel sighed then sat next to Kris and started rubbing his leg.

“He doesn’t deserve you. You can do so much better than that liar” Daniel told Kris.

Kris slowly got up to a sitting position and let Daniel put his arm around him and cuddle him close.

“I love him” Kris said, his voice raw.

“I know you do but you can’t just sit around and wait for him to grow a brain. You need a vacation away from drama. What do you say” Daniel asked.

Kris gave him a smile. “OK. I’m in”

The next day Kris visits Allison and invites her to the Bahamas. She jumps up and down and charges at him to give him a big hug, causing them to tumble on the ground.

“You are the man. I love you” Allison said and gave him a kiss against his lips. He laughs and pulls her off. Once they get up. Kris gives her a more proper hug.

“So is there anyone special you want to bring” Kris asked.

Allison blushed and talked to him about David Archuleta her best friend who she has had a crush on since middle school. Kris looked at his watch and reluctantly got out of his seat.

“As much as I enjoyed this talk I must get going and ask Tyler maybe it would be a good thing to get away from L.A” Kris said hopefully.

Allison gave him a small smile. “I hope you’re right she says smiling reassuringly and hugging him. “I’ll tell you what David said tomorrow ok” she said.

“OK. Bye” Kris said.

“Bye” Allison said, and watched him get into his car and drive off before closing the door.

When Kris stopped at Tyler’s house he let out a long breath and went to the front door, hesitating he slowly knocked on the door. Tyler opened the door in only a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his body.

“Kris, baby. What are you doing here” Tyler asked before closing the door so that Kris couldn’t see the anything past him.

“I have tickets to the Bahamas and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me” Kris asked.

“I’m not sure that that’s a good idea” he answered.

Kris’ smile turned to a frown. “I was hoping it could make us stronger. Being away from everything”

Tyler was about to say something when another guy asked who was at the door.

Kris’ mouth flew open and anger took over him and he slapped Tyler.

“Tyler who is this” the guy asked, Kris noticed he was clothed but had wet hair.

Tyler didn’t say anything, just continued rubbing his cheek where Kris had hit it and glared at him. “He’s nobody” he said after a long pause.

Tears came down Kris’ eyes and he ran to his car and drove as fast as he could. When he reached his and Daniels place he knocked on the door. Daniel opened the door smiling but soon stopped when he saw Kris crying. After Daniel closed the door he enveloped Kris into a hug. When Daniel put his arms around Kris, Kris couldn’t contain his tears and started bawling.

“Shhhh. You’re ok” Daniel said, trying to soothe his brother.

The next day Kris woke up to find Daniel snoring on his side of the bed, he looked at the alarm and saw that it was 1:00 pm. Kris groaned. “I can’t believe I slept this long” Kris said, before getting up to eat something. His phone rang and he went over to answer it.

“Hello” Kris said.

“Hi, it’s me” Allison shouted.

Kris moved the phone away from his ears when he heard her shout. “You almost deafened me” he whined.

Allison rolled her eyes. “You’ll live. Guess what. David decided to come” she said happily.

“Really, I’m glad” Kris said, not sounding happy. Allison noticed it and asked him what was wrong.

“Tyler’s been cheating on me” Kris said, his voice low.

“I’m so sorry. Do you want me to come over? We could watch some movies and eat a ton of ice cream” Allison suggested.

Kris smiled “Sure but later because I need to find someone to give this last ticket to”

“OK, I’ll see you later” Allison said and hangs up. The door bell rang startling Kris. Daniel came running down the stairs.

“That must be Angela” he said, and opened the door to find Tyler standing there. Daniel growled and pulled Tyler by the front of his shirt. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Let him go” Daniel heard Kris say, when he looked at Kris he was glaring at Tyler.

 Daniel reluctantly let Tyler go. “I’ll see you later” he told Kris and pulled him into a hug then whispered “Be strong” to him before leaving, casting another glare at Tyler before leaving

“Hey” Tyler said, not looking up.

“What the hell are you doing here” Kris asked, trying to keep his voice natural but inside he felt like yelling.

“I know I hurt you”. Kris snorted.”I didn’t plan for it to happen. It was an accident” Tyler said.

Kris laughed bitterly, “Sure you fell on each other in the shower. I can’t believe you said we should take a break and that we wouldn’t have sex with anyone else. I guess that was too much to ask of you” Kris said, his voice breaking.

“I know this hurt you but I swear I’ll never do it again. I told Kevin that it was the last time and I mean it” Tyler told him. “Please don’t let this get between us” Tyler pleaded. He touched Kris’ face and leaned in.

Kris let him kiss him but when Tyler put his hand under his shirt Kris thought about the guy he saw Tyler with doing the same thing and he backed away.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this I need time” Kris said, shaking his head.

“Fine. I’ll give you time but I might not be able to wait that long” Tyler said before walking out.

Daniel woke Kris up for the flight to the Bahamas. Kris had managed to get one of his close friends Katy to keep him company.

Kris got ready and they both went to the airport to meet Katy, Allison and David. Katy hugged him.

“I’m sorry that Tyler couldn’t come instead of me” Katy said, her voice muffled by Kris’ shoulder. Kris tensed for a second than let out a long breath.

“It’s ok. I needed some time away from him” Kris said. When their flight was called they all went to the terminal. Kris hoped that when he got to the Bahamas he would find something or someone to take his mind off of Tyler for awhile.


End file.
